Memories
by DirectionallyChallengedKenshi
Summary: Luffy thinks about his nakama's most memorable moments in his last few. Not a death-fic. AU?


OP: M

One Piece: Memories

Summary: Luffy thinks about his nakama's most memorable moments in his last few. Not a death-fic. AU?

Format: SHORT ONE-SHOOOOOOT! No pairings mentioned, but you can imagine.

Rating: ... K?

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own One Piece...

A.N.: The ship is the anime version; the Thousand Sunny, but I spell Elbaph like it was spelt in the books. Yes, this is angst written for the New Year! ;)

Memories

For Luffy, Brook's most memorable moment was when he'd told the story of the Rumbar Pirates, and when he'd found out that Laboon was still waiting. He'd achieved his dream; they'd completed the Grand Line and gained the One Piece, and he'd met up with Laboon after the long struggle. Brook had stayed awake all night, playing soft music to the whale's accompaniment of strange squeaks and grunts. The crew found it surprisingly calming, and even Zoro had smiled slightly, although he seemed on edge.

For Franky, it was his long struggle after the death of his mentor, and the pain of losing his aniki. He had achieved his dream; he had sailed around the world in the Thousand Sunny, taking it round the Grand Line and further. He had cried for hours to his lost mentor, hoping to forgiven for not saving him. The crew had just stood by, comforting him when he was done, and Zoro gave him a bottle of cola from his stash, not really looking at him.

For Robin, it was when she declared that she wanted to live, and defied Spandam and Ciphor Pol No. 9. She had wanted to die, but not being allowed by her nakama, she continued with her dream and discovered the true history of the Rio Poneglyph. She had traced her fingertips over the cool stone surface, tears brimming, until she gave a noise that was half a sob and a chuckle. She had found the true history. She had sobbed quietly, whispering to her mother Nico Olvia, and the crew had sat near her, letting her be secure about having friends to rely on. Zoro had sat the closest, his back against hers. She had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He had sat stiffly, rigid and cold.

For Chopper, it was when he waved Hiriluk's flag and declared war on the king of his homeland, all for the honor. He had wanted to see the world through his own eyes, which he'd done with his crew, and he had become the world's best doctor - curing any disease or injury the crew brought to him, or the outsiders tracked in. He had sobbed his heart out, tears streaming down his face, wailing to Hiriluk. The whole crew had hugged him, except Zoro who just looked on, his guard never dropping. He simply nodded when Chopper looked at him through watery eyes.

For Nami, it was when she finally asked Luffy to help her, when she needed his help to free her from Arlong. It wasn't long after they'd gained the One Piece before she had completed a map of the world. Immediately, so nothing - due to the crew being idiots - would damage it, it was placed in a wooden frame, a thick sheet of glass shielding it. It was her pride and joy, and she had sat with a tangerine, smiling through her tears, talking softly to Bellemere. The crew had say with her, relishing the few tangerines she let them share. Zoro had sat at the opposite end of the grove, sipping sake and staying silent.

For Usopp, it was when he declared to be a man, and chose to defend Merry over his own nakama, but then returned with his mysterious ally Sogeking. He had completed his dream of becoming a brave warrior of the seas, and he had even seen Elbaph with his own eyes, and he had cried, thinking of his father Yasopp and his deceased mother. The crew had stood by, holding his Sogeking mask out to him when he calmed down. Zoro had sat on a rock over five metres away, his back to them as he concentrated on being oblivious.

For Sanji, it was all the times he defended women, although he still succeeded in protecting his own crew and his previous home. He had seen the All Blue, and captured never-seen-before types of fish, taking them back to Zeff at the Baratie, crying when the other chefs ran to greet him. Zeff had walked out, and stood with him and the crew. Zoro had met Johnny and Yosaku again, and was talking quickly to them, ignoring what the others were doing.

For Zoro... Zoro had sacrificed himself many times for Luffy. He'd taken all of Mihawk's hit to prove that he was not as weak as an average swordsman, and he had taken all of Luffy's pain at Thriller Bark, choosing to fight Kuma even though he knew he couldn't. He had achieved his dream of becoming the greatest swordsman, however when he defeated Mihawk he had just fallen to one knee, clutching his chest as if he had been in pain. Not soon after, he had collapsed.

"Zoro! ZORO!" Luffy screamed, running towards the limp form. Zoro l curled into a ball, which alone was unexpected for the strong swordsman, but he also shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. He seemed to spasm and he glared at them, his eyes empty of emotion.

"Go away..." he rasped, and they sat a few metres away, Sanji keeping an eye on the seemingly sickly swordsman. Soon, Zoro stood up, staring at Wadō Ichimonji, his gaze hard and cold. He firmly gripped the sword, and he plunged it deep into the ground.

"What was that?!" Sanji gasped. Zoro simply looked at him, no emotion in his dark grey-green eyes.

"She was broken," he replied quietly.

"Who?"

"... Kuina." Zoro turned away, sitting further away, refusing the face them. They shuffled closer, not talking to him or communicating, and eventually he turned around, sitting with them as they played cards. He refused to interact, but to them, his presence was all they needed.

. . .

These were his nakama, and together they had achieved all their dreams.

Now it was his final moment. He watched calmly as the swords were raised to take his head, and he drew in his last breath, he knew it was. He decided to shout his last sentences to his crew, some watching sadly, some frantically trying to find ways to help, although they knew the efforts were futile. He smiled with genuine happiness, although his doom was clear.

"EVERYBODY!" Luffy's voice startled all of the watchers, all of them clustered to see the death of the pirate king. "ACCOMPLISH YOUR DREAMS! NEVER GIVE UP, AND NEVER FORGET-" Luffy smiled one last time as the sword's flashed down.

He grinned widely.

"NEVER FORGET YOUR NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted, and closed his eyes. The blow never hit his neck, however, and he opened his eyes again. Zoro was standing there, holding the corpse of one marine, the other already falling towards the dusty floor. Zoro smiled without warmth, and pulled Luffy towards his feet.

"Only one should die," he explained when Luffy stared at him. "And it can't be our captain." He lifted Sandai Kitetsu. "Then what would we do?" Luffy glared at him.

"You can't die-"

"I'm not," Zoro interrupted. "Two marines did. Now we gotta get outta here, Luffy." Luffy nodded, and looked down at the shocked onlookers.

"Never forget your nakama-" Luffy drew in a deep breath. "BECAUSE THEY WILL HELP YOU, NO MATTER WHAT!" With that, he leapt down from the platform, followed by Zoro.

"Orders," Zoro prompted Luffy.

"Let's go!" Luffy nodded. "YOSH!"

... Any spelling errors are my fault and my fault only.


End file.
